Pot o' Gold
Pot O' Gold is the fourth episode of the third season of Glee and the forty-eighth overall. It premiered on November 1, 2011. It is directed by Adam Shankman and written by Ali Adler. Source Ratins for this episode were 1.8 Plot This episode opens with Brittany at her locker, and new student, Rory Flanagan, comes up to her. They have a conversation that shows Brittany believes Rory to be a leprechaun. He goes along with it because she says she will give him her "pot of gold" and promises to grant her first wish: an all marshmallow box of Lucky Charms. Finn eavesdrops on their conversation from across the hall. After Brittany leaves, Rory gets pushed into the lockers by a hockey player who tells him to "go back to Mexico". {C}Puck and Quinn convince Shelby to let them babysit Beth for a night. Meanwhile, in another episode of Sue's Corner, Sue continues to campaign for "no arts in schools," mainly going after the McKinley High School musical. Parents agree with Sue and start calling McKinley to complain, which leads Figgins (who was assaulted by an angry parent that is outside the office holding up a sign with "ANGRY" written on it) to cut the musical's budget. Will claims he can get the money himself. Mercedes approaches Santana asking her how many solos she was given last year. Mercedes uses this to try convince Santana to join Shelby’s all girl group because they would get all the solos. Her proposal intrigues Santana but she says she could never leave Brittany and Mercedes tells her to bring Brittany along. Finn is following Mercedes and Santana during their conversation and looks worried. Back in the choir room Tina and the other members are distraught that Mercedes has left, because she was one of their strongest singers, as well as an original member who had been with them right from the start. They start arguing and then Rachel comes in late, saying that she was hanging posters for her campaign; this leads Kurt to make a snide comment, showing that their friendship still hasn’t mended. Finn tells them to stop fighting and then attempts to raise their low spirits. Blaine backs him up but Finn is offended by the interjection to his pep talk. Will suggests they sell ads to raise money for the musical. Finn meets Rory, who explains that he is a foreign exchange student from Ireland who loves America. He wants more friends and to get Brittany's "Pot o' Gold." Finn agrees to be Rory’s friend as long as Rory spies on Brittany and Santana for him. Quinn and Puck babysit Beth. Quinn plants false evidence to frame Shelby as an unfit mother in Shelby’s apartment so that she can call child services and get custody of Beth. Kurt tells Burt about the musical's money problem and Burt immediately gets the money (from Lima’s funeral owners) and goes to Figgins - as a result, the musical is back on. Sue and Burt have an argument in the hall about her campaign. Rory has a bullying problem; the hockey players keep targeting him. He grants Brittany’s first wish and she asks him to grant her a second wish - to make Lord Tubbington poop candy bars. He asks her out on a date but she declines, saying she has plans with a "friend." Rory has his first solo and the first song of the episode when he sings Bein' Green. Brittany and Santana are then seen on a date at Breadstix. Santana wants to talk about their "status" because she doesn’t know if they’re dating or not, and Brittany replies that she thought they were already dating. They agree that they are now officially dating. Santana says that she wishes that Brittany would join her into going to Shelby’s Glee Club, but Brittany says she doesn’t want to be a quitter. However, she does say that she’ll think about it. Santana asks to hold hands but puts a napkin over their linked hands, revealing that she is still afraid of people judging her because of her sexuality. Puck’s pool cleaning business is booming, but Quinn doesn’t think that the job is good enough. They have a moment in which Quinn confesses her true feelings about Beth. Shelby helps Puck with his job. Will announces the musical is back on. Blaine wants the group to remember what Glee is all about and sings Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.). Santana gets mad, claiming that New Directions is going to become the "Rachel and Blaine show." Santana confronts Rory about his crush on Brittany, and ultimately scares him into granting her a wish; getting Brittany to join Shelby's show choir. Later Rory puts candy bars in Lord Tubbington’s litter box and convinces Brittany to join Shelby’s group. Will visits Burt and asks him to run against Sue, who says that he was already going to do it because the arts saved Kurt’s life. Puck visits Shelby to thank her and get rid of the evidence Quinn planted earlier. During all of this Beth won’t stop crying, but he puts her to sleep by singing Waiting For A Girl Like You. Puck and Shelby have a moment where Puck lets her know that he will always be there to help her. Rory reveals the news of Brittany’s defection to Finn. Santana points out Finn's jealousy towards Blaine, which aggravates him. He then frustratedly tells Brittany that leprechauns aren’t real, and tells her to stop being such an "idiot". Brittany is greatly offended by this, pointing out that, as Finn is the group's leader, he has even less of a right than the other guys in the club to say such a thing to her. This ultimately seals her decision to quit New Directions. Burt states his political views on "Burt’s Corner" as Sue and Will observe. Brittany and Santana go to Shelby’s choir. Sugar appears happy that there are more people to "sing back up for her," but Santana immediately tells her that all she's talented enough to do is sway in the background and sing "very quietly." The five of them (Brittany, Santana, Mercedes, Sugar, and Shelby) discuss their group name, which they conclude to be The Troubletones. They sing Candyman in the auditorium and the impressive performance intimidates Finn and Will. Later Finn apologizes to Brittany and says he understands why they left, even if he doesn’t like it. Rory claims that he has granted Brittany’s last wish and that he is ready for her pot of gold, but Brittany tells him that she now knows leprechauns don’t exist and leaves. Santana tells Rory to disappear. Burt and Carole talk to Finn and Kurt about his campaign at Breadstix. Kurt expresses his concern for Burt’s health and Burt offers Finn the option of running the tire shop if he gets elected into office. Sue shows up at their table, thanking Burt for making her remember why she decided to run in the first place; not simply to cut arts budgets, but to give more money to special education programs. Later, back in school, Finn stands up for Rory. New Directions are upset because so many people have left, so Finn convinces Rory to tryout for the club where he sings Take Care Of Yourself. The episode ends with Shelby and Puck sharing a kiss. Songs *'Bein' Green' from The Muppets.'' Cover by Frank Sinatra''. Sung by Rory. *'Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.)' by Katy Perry. Sung by Blaine, Mike and Artie with New Directions. *'Waiting For A Girl Like You' by Foreigner. Sung by Puck. *'Candyman' by Christina Aguilera. Sung by The Troubletones. *'Take Care of Yourself' by Teddy Thompson. ''Sung by Rory. *'Sugar, Sugar''' by ''The Archies. ''Sung by Sugar. (Cut from episode) Guest Stars Special Guest Star *Idina Menzel as Shelby Corcoran Guest Cast *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Romy Rosemont as Carole Hudson-Hummel *Vanessa Lengies as Sugar Motta *Damian McGinty as Rory Flanagan *Bill A. Jones as Rod Remington *Earlene Daviss as Andrea Carmichael Co-Stars *Rock Anthony as Rick Nelson *Claudia Choi as Make-Up Woman *Sonya Eddy as Angry Mom *Jack Harding as Mr. Baroody *Kristopher Logan as Mr. Shor *Joe Davis Massigill as Jock #1 *Suraj Partha as Pony *Suzy Sincock as Mrs. Denny-Brown *Tava Smiley as Mrs. Figler *Peter Spruyt as Mr. Danforth *Talula as Beth Corcoran Trivia *The song at the end of this promo, at first thought to be an original song, is actually "Lightyears" by Mica. Full Version *During Take Care of Yourself, Rachel is sitting next to Kurt, even though the two are fighting over Senior Class President. *This is the fifth episode where Rachel doesn't sing a solo. *Debut episode for Damian McGinty (Rory Flanagan), one of the winners from The Glee Project. *First Rory solo. *Blaine sings "Last Friday Night" in this episode. Darren Criss and Kevin McHale were in the music video with Katy Perry. *When Rory and Finn talk for the first time he says he saw him kiss his girlfriend for 10 mintues on youtube when it was actually 10 seconds Photos Win.jpg corocman.png|Shelby and Puck. pcku.png|Puck and Beth. sfgg.png|Santana and Mercedes performing 'Candy Man'. Screen shot 2011-10-05 at 7.14.56 PM.png|Blaine singing Last Friday Night! roryff.jpg 304.jpg 3044.jpg tumblr_lt8o10T1RC1r4ezfzo2_250.jpg tumblr_lt8o10T1RC1r4ezfzo5_250.jpg PotoGoldBlaine.jpg Potogoldfinn.jpg Potogolddamian.jpg Glee-Heather-Morris-Gold 610.jpeg tumblr_lt99iwSJse1qcf1q1o1_500.jpg tumblr_ltkxw6uEUR1qkd8vmo1_500.jpg tumblr_ltofog7sLD1qgupwc.png tumblr_ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo2_250.png tumblr_ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo3_250.png tumblr_ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo4_400.png tumblr_ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo6_250.png tumblr_ltp32cNwle1qci7ofo5_250.png Capture8.PNG damian green.jpg Screen shot 2011-10-27 at 4.51.42 PM.png Santanaface21340.png Screen shot 2011-11-02 at 12.08.36 AM.png Candyman 4.jpg Candyman2.jpg Candyman 3.jpg Breadstix.jpg 2nd wish.jpg britt rory.jpg brittsantana.jpg lfn.png puckshelby.jpg quinnshelbypuck.jpg rachelvskurt.jpg santanafinnmercedes.jpg troubletones.jpg ArtiePOG.jpg Babysitting.jpg Babysitting!.jpg BlainePOG.jpg Blaine and Rachel Show.jpg Blaine stealing my woman!.jpg Nayers and Damian.jpg Errors *When Rory and Finn talk for the first time he says he saw him kiss his girlfriend or 10 mintues on youtube when it was actually 10 seconds *During Last Friday Night (T.G.I.F.) performance, when Blaine and Mike stood up, you can see Rachel and Quinn passed them twice. Navigational es:Episodio:Pot O' Gold Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes